Chapter 25: The War's End
The War's End (Phase 1) The War's End (Phase 2) The War's End (Phase 3) The War's End (Phase 4) The War's End (Phase 5) Epilogue Victory Triumph Over Hades Credits |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 24: The Three Trials |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Boss Battle}} Chapter 25: The War's End (25章　戦いに終止符を 25-Shō Tatakai ni Shūshifu o, "Chapter 25: The End to the Battle") is the twenty-fifth and final chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now armed with the Great Sacred Treasure, Pit aims to defeat Hades once and for all in order to restore peace to their realm. Air Battle Activating the Great Sacred Treasure, Pit hops inside and begins flying through Underworld skies. Palutena announces that this will be the final battle, wishing Pit good luck on his mission. Viridi joins in soon after, expressing her anticipation over the event while Pit mows down Underworld troops. Hades then bursts out from the ground, where he and Pit confront each other with the same battle cry before the battle starts. Phase 1 During the first portion of this phase, Hades will begin with a powerful laser beam before firing a barrage of fireballs. He will then attempt to clap his hands over the mech, though this effort fails. Afterwards, he covers himself with his cape while firing various projectiles from his back, then he'll unveil additional shots from under his cape. He will slam his fist into the ground in an attempt to strike at Pit, which only results in his arm becoming stuck. More projectiles are fired in this state, and he will attempt to attack with a massive blast from his mouth when freed. Once this misses, he will summon a massive twister that draws Pit in to inflict damage, though the Great Sacred Treasure is quick to resist. As the mech pulls Pit away, Hades begins to sprint after him, firing projectiles and homing lasers from his eyes. After Hades has been defeated in this phase, Pit questions aloud if the god has been beaten, only for Hades to counter and complain that he could have sprained his ankle. He then leaps into the air and attempts to crush Pit with a mighty kick, though this effort fails. This forces Hades to fly out of sight, which prompts Pit to engage the Great Sacred Treasure's Pursuit Mode in order to give chase. Phase 2 Pit follows Hades through a portal and complains about his attempt to escape, prompting Hades to reveal that his goal was to decimate some human residences on the Overworld in order to refuel on souls. The god then begins firing projectiles and fireballs from the protrusions on his legs, also summoning protective barriers to slow Pit's progress. The angel moves up toward his cape, where he encounters growths resembling smaller versions of Hades's face which fire homing missiles. Once Pit destroys the orb-like weak point on his back, Hades will turn over and fire a barrage of homing lasers at Pit, damaging the Great Sacred Treasure—however, the mech only adapts to the damage, activating its Mech Armor mode. Phase 3 Moving onto Hades's upper half, the god will once again fire at Pit using the protrusions across his chest, only now jagged protrusions have been added to fire a continuous stream of lasers. He will then raise one hand at a time and activate vortexes within his palms, using the opportunity to fire projectiles from his eyes while Pit is pulled in. Afterwards, a circular shield will form on his chest, which Pit must destroy in order to fire at his weak spot. Once he has been defeated here, Hades will suddenly grab the Great Sacred Treasure and use the newly-formed drill on his chest to remove Pit from his armor. However, the Great Sacred Treasure's top portion simply detaches from its bottom half to escape and slices into Hades's stomach. Though Hades has been sliced in half, his upper half speeds up past Pit and through the portal, much to the angel's surprise. Pit then engages Ultralight mode as he gives chase. Phase 4 Arriving at a lakeside on the Overworld, Hades uses his power to generate a new pair of legs before engaging Pit in yet another battle. Here, he will fire blue and purple projectiles; the blue ones must be destroyed before they burst and inflict unavoidable damage, while the purple ones must be avoided for the same reason. Once Pit inflicts enough damage, Hades will begin to summon square shields to defend himself, some of which shoot fireballs. Upon being defeated here, Hades will briefly teleport away before reappearing to destroy the Great Sacred Treasure with one vicious clap. As Pit tumbles through the sky, he must align himself with the ground below in order to proceed; should the player fail this, they will receive a game over. Should the player succeed, an injured Pit lands on a small strip of land along with many broken pieces of the Great Sacred Treasure. As Hades begins charging his finishing blow, Palutena announces that an unknown force is seeking Hades, and instructs Pit to keep his reticle focused on him in order to guide it. Should the player fail, Pit will be obliterated by Hades's attack and receive a game over; should the player succeed, Medusa will suddenly appear to sever Hades's head with a single punch, destroying her arm in the process. Shocked by the sudden arrival, Palutena questions why Medusa is helping them, to which Medusa states that Hades won't stop reviving her and that she refuses to be controlled by him any longer. She attempts to strike him again, but he blocks this blow, declaring his authority over her. Noting that she is no longer useful to him, Hades generates a new head before destroying Medusa for good. Making use of the opportunity Medusa has provided him, Pit grabs the remaining cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure, and Viridi grants him the Power of Flight in order to continue fighting. Phase 5 As Pit slowly maneuvers between the lasers on Hades's hands and face, Palutena uses her divine power to begin charging the Great Sacred Treasure's cannon. During the wait, Pit gives Hades a long speech about how he stands for all living creatures, departed souls, and Palutena, wishing to defeat Hades in their honor. Once the cannon has been fully charged, Viridi commands Pit to fire, to which he complies, firing a massive blast that destroys the god once and for all. Epilogue Pit drops the Great Sacred Treasure's cannon as he stares off into the distance, then happily strikes a pose in honor of his victory. The local residents of the nearby town begin to cheer, prompting Pit to announce that everything has been saved. As he flies through the air, Viridi begins to argue with him over her issues regarding humanity—however, Palutena asks Viridi to let him enjoy his victory, much to Viridi's annoyance. Dark Pit then zips by, having been granted the Power of Flight from Palutena, while Viridi begins arguing with the goddess of light. Palutena admits to the selfishness of humans, but points out that the gods are no different, causing Viridi to storm off while Pit and Dark Pit fly off into the sunset. Enemies *Monoeye *Wave Angler *Petribomber *Belunka Trivia *Though Hades is the one to sneeze at the beginning of the chapter, Pit sneezes instead in the Japanese version, accompanied by an additional portrait that was cut from the English version of the game. *After the game's credits, waiting around for roughly 5 minutes on the screen that reads "The End" will trigger additional dialogue from Hades directed towards Pit, congratulating Pit on his victory and briefly discussing what his own plans are now that the game is over. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode